Jealousy
by livullmann
Summary: Future Au (Klaus Hayley). Explicit content. You can send your smut requests to my tumblr klaus-hayley-hybrids or message me (warning! I don't write bdsm smut).
1. Chapter 1

She is sitting on a balcony, contemplating a greater mess that her life has become after she had joined the Mikaelson family. She wishes she had a drag of cigarette; it's kind of cliché, debris of her teenage days, but she wants to feel a bitter taste in her mouth. Elijah is no longer interested in her , however he always acts politely with gentleness, which makes her wish to clench his shoulders and shake him. An urge to destroy his goodness arises within her every time, because she's cold and indifferent, so very unlike him. Then there's another brother who stares at them grimly across the room and pours glass after glass down his throat, finishing a whole bottle in one seat, drilling her skull with prying eyes, but not uttering a word. Elijah says his good-byes , pets her on her shoulder, as if seeking to brush off a sheer layer of coldness, but she looks at him just like through a tunnel. It's a pity ,she no longer understands him. She walks out from the living room when their conversation is over, watching Klaus from the corner of her eye, then decides to leave him, because his drunken ass annoys her greatly.

She takes in sharp chill air, missing her days as a wolf, freedom and wildness that came with it . Now she feels backed into the corner, tied into a tight knot, even though love for her daughter sits in her marrow. She's caught in claustrophobic feeling; life lays dry on her tongue, so she mixes it with some human blood. She craves dying flame in her preys eyes, their last convulsions and twitches, when she sucks them dry and brakes their bones. She should be ashamed, disgusted even, she's not.

She hears a crashing sound coming from the living room. The asshole stumbles, muttering profanities, fractured glass all over the floor.

"Would you care to keep quiet?" she says coldness evident in her voice.

He ignores her comment.

"How come your suitor has left you? I thought he would stay longer, scratch some itch", he mutters darkly.

"What is to you anyway?"

"I don't like that you fuck my brother."

Perhaps alcohol has loosened his tongue a bit too much. She huffs dismissively. However, he doesn't find her reaction amusing –seconds later he looms above her his face twisted with unknown emotion. Hairs tickle at the back of her head; her neck muscle turn rigid. She leans back not because she's afraid of him (she never was), but because she doesn't appreciate unwanted that stir in her brain. His breath with a hint of bourbon in it washes over her, suddenly he doesn't seem as drunk as she thought him to be. His sharp gaze unnerves her.

"First, I was your broodmare and now all of sudden you've taken the interest in my personal life" she spits bitterly. "We happen to share a child. That's it. I draw my line there."

His jaw clenches at her words. Actually, his jealousy surprises her, so when he grabs her by her shoulders and draws her into him, she doesn't react at first, her body paralyzed by his boldness. Her eyes focus on his swollen red lips, avoiding his angry (hurt?) stare. Strangely enough she doesn't struggle or try to push him away. Their physical interactions have been limited since pregnancy, this whole situation and proximity of his body feel bizarre to her though not unpleasant. They are drifting into a dangerous territory; she realizes. It all feels like out of body experience to her, almost hallucination. His hands that were looped around her back, start roaming, leaving light brushes here and there, careful and anticipating an inevitable rejection.

Slowly, his expression softens and becomes neutral, his fingers acquiring boldness, slide down her spine and rest on a small of back. At this very moment, something snaps in her, even though her hardheaded self tries to cut short nuclear reaction, which sweeps her previous reservations and inhibitions, while her hands move on their own accord. As if in trance, she grasps his palms and guides them to the curve of her hips. It all seems like losing chess game to her, partially she hates herself for doing it, for giving in so easily, because she always was that one person who saw through his elaborate schemes. He, on contrary, is quick to exploit his leverage, destroying last shreds of her resolve. With his pupils blown wide, he takes her in; his gaze slithering down her body, a wicked smile playing on his lips. She can't argue that his seduction isn't masterful, when clearly arousal coils right between her legs. After making route down her figure his shameless eyes return to her face, mere centimetres between them. His breath tickles her lips, as he watches her, giving her bottom a generous squeeze, bringing her closer, until their pelvises collide. In the matter of seconds, he's pushing his tongue into her mouth, and she's holding back an urge to bite those smug lips of his. His arrogance irks her to no end; she wonders if sexual attraction happens to be a by-product of their antagonism. She mercilessly tugs on his hair, hopes to drag him down from his heights, earning a little gasp that he releases right into her mouth. Nevertheless, her small victory is short-lived, as he breaks free from their embrace and spoons her around.

"Aren't you rude, Hayley?" he exhales hotly against her ear, while his digits play with a hem of her short dress, then sneak under a flimsy fabric. Her thighs are lean and muscular, smooth pale skin beneath his fingertips. His hands are crawling up, until they reach the edge of her underwear. He traces a white patch of flesh, where silky material bites into her gluteus, slowly moving to her front. He taps his fingers against her mound, light teasing touches. His games irritate her , she's tempted to put his palm where it belongs or slap him. He seems to sense her impatience and smiles into her hair, changing his tactics and cupping her brazenly. He hums, as he detects her wetness coating tips of phalanges, runs them across her contours. He had sex with her, but it had never been like this, utterly erotic. He slows down a little bit; however, she doesn't like his hesitation and reminds him to keep going, grinds into his palm. In return, he locates her clit and presses down hard, so that the muscles of her inner thighs jump and her mouth drops ajar. It's the only weakness, she is willing to expose. Just like him, she feels a constant need to be in control. Giving him too much of her appreciation will snatch power out of her grasp, and she won't allow this to happen even though he is clearly skilful at wrenching orgasm out of women. His touch would be too direct if there wasn't silk between them, but he knows what he's doing, keeping her on the edge, tweaking and circling her knot of nerves with his thumb and forefinger. She can't see his face, slight blush that creeps onto his cheeks and how his lips open; however, his erection pokes into her lower back and pushes her ass trying to rub against it. He flinches away.

"Not so fast" he whispers, pushes her knickers aside and plunges two fingers into her. She's unbearably hot, wet and his stomach drops at the sensation of her slippery flesh. He drags his fingertips along her labia, catching her juices and smearing them over her clit. Breathy "fuck" reaches his ears; however, her uttered profanities are not enough for him. He won't be satisfied till she cums and washes his palm with her release. He starts applying more pressure; his ministrations become demanding and aggressive. He kisses long column of her neck; his lips are soft and gentle. Combination of them on her skin and his obscene fingerfucking makes her writhe in his arms, torn between wanting to stop this torture and greedily seeking his touch.  
>"Do you like this, love?" he murmurs, vibrating her nod of nerves with one hand and rubbing her nipple with another through material of her dress.<p>

" Is this a rhetorical question?" she gasps, honestly not caring about his words. He smirks at barely concealed aggression. He enjoys seeing her like this, deliciously wanton, consumed by the need to reach her peak. Her thighs glisten with her wetness and quake, while she contemplates on snapping his neck. Never-ending build-up exhausts her, the longer he prolongs her pleasure as his digits slide up and down her cunt, the more she wants to finish. His digits deepen into her hole, circle her opening, whilst getting squeezed by her inner walls. He knows she's close, so he drags his fingertips to her clit and presses it into her pubic bone. Hard. Her knees tremble and a loud pant rushes through her lungs; her cunt clenches in pleasure, soaking her upper legs and his palm in cum. He gives her a light peck on her cheek, letting her sink into him for a moment. He nuzzles at her neck , his nostrils take in scent of skin and arousal that make his eyes black with lust. Before she can recover her senses, he kneels in front her, rips her knickers into shreds and begins to kiss her thighs. He has thought this through during those long nights punctuated by hours of solitude, when he fantasised about her and many sinuous ways in which he was planning to undo her.

He starts carefully with long sensual sweeps of his tongue, licking up, approaching triangle between her legs. At first, he nips at delicate flesh, which covers her inner thighs then parts her labia with a tip of his tongue running along her slit and working against the bundle of nerve endings. For a few seconds, he is positively struck when her fingers unexpectedly wound up in his hair, and she brings him closer, pulling on his locks rather harshly. However, he quickly comes to his senses, grinning wolfishly, perfectly aware of the effect his breathing has on her sensitive flesh.

She has to admit he's insanely good with his mouth. Red plump lips of his literally wreck her from inside out and leave her creaming all over his sharp cheekbones. He drives his tongue deeper, grasping her ass and hugging her trembling legs, keeping her securely in place. He is probing her experimentally, swiftly finding out what exactly makes her tick –his lips wrapped tightly around her clit or his tongue fucking her cunt.  
>Her nails bite into his scalp when she falls apart the second time in a row. Her release seems so much more violent, she trashes her hips against him; she shamelessly rides his face, but he doesn't intent to let her slip off his hook that easily. He continues to lick her through her orgasm, even though his jaw aches and his mouth are full of her taste, which will linger for days after he's done with her. He pushes her over the edge repeatedly. She has lost count of the number of times he has managed to get off with the dirty lips of his. Finally, she can't take it anymore; she winces from overstimulation. Grasping him by his short hair, she forces him to stop, dragging his head back from her.<br>He appears to be so pleased with himself eyeing her hotly, arrogant smirk twisting his face. He rises from his knees devouring her with his gaze, which sparkles both with innocent curiosity and thirsty lust. His thumb absentmindedly brushes below his lower lip and gathers smear of her wetness only to retreat back into a cavern of his mouth. His eyelids close for a moment, as he savours her taste, his head slightly cocked. She knows he acts like this on purpose to provoke, make her lose her last scraps of reticence, forget the fact that not so long ago she's been sleeping with his brother. She has to agree his behavior gets under her skin, arouses her despite her better judgement.  
>He approaches her, his eyes never leaving hers. His stare feels like a trap. Her pulse rises. She's not a blushing virgin with trembling heart and weak knees, a poor girl, who could be easily seduced. Her sarcastic mind dismantles everything and believes nothing, but there's something magnetic about his presence. He brushes a strand of hair from her brow, a gentle gesture, so very unlike Klaus.<br>"What do you want Hayley?"

She feels that his question seeks to fish the truths out of her which she is not even ready to examine herself. He demands her explanation, when she is not in her full armor, when she's weakened and needs time to gather her wits. She's been thrown on a frying pan, and she doesn't like where this conversation is going. He sounds like interrogating her.  
>"It's not time for soul-searching questions, Klaus"<br>Sometimes it bugs him that she reads him so well. Part of him thinks about pressing farther until she cracks and spills the answers. Nevertheless, intuitively, he understands if he keeps breaking through her shell, he will likely meet even greater resistance. He is torn between making things clear, ripping promises out of her and acting upon his urges.  
>"Yes, I guess you're right" he rasps. Of course, he will return to their conversation later. His ever-present need for control pulses at the back of his skull, he doesn't allow things to simply slip through his fingers; he seizes them, transforms them, until an outcome pleases his ego or suits his inquiries. However, he lets his focus shift to the matters of flesh, simply because she's too tempting to resist.<br>He takes her to his bedroom, starts stripping immediately. She would prefer to do it herself – take his V-neck jumper off and his black jeans, instead of awkwardly standing by his bed; however, she says nothing, only removes her black dress. After discarding her clothes, she watches his impeccable figure move. The memories of their first time are foggy – she was drunk back then, though she remembers he succeeded to undo her several times in a row, made her bones rattle. She felt as if she'd been entirely skinned –his touch was raw and intimate. She wonders whether this time will be different. They're no more anonymous lovers with little in common. They have a child; threads have been weaved between her and Klaus, as much as she likes to brush off their connection, their intercourse can no more be turned into one-night stand with no strings attached She bites her lip, considers backing off, even though the option strikes her as being ridiculous. She already had him on his knees eating her out. Later after they're done with each other, she will put all her intellect into rebuilding and maintaining political neutrality between them, but now she wants satiate her huger. He doesn't allow her to linger on her thoughts any longer, suddenly grasping her and throwing her on the bed. He's quick to snake his tongue in her mouth simultaneously stroking his chest against hers. His cock rubs against his thigh, and she rotates her pelvis to get him in. He teasingly tilts his hips, avoiding her, small smile touching his lips. Although she would probably roll her eyes at his antics, unfortunately for her sarcastic self, he's sucking on her tongue and doing other nasty things, so she is too distracted to throw a snarky remark. His hands which previously have been embracing her shoulders drop down her ribcage. His mouth follows their path, leaving wet trails. Finally, he closes his lips around her right nipple whilst gently tweaking her left peak between his thumb and forefinger. She throws her head back, bites on the back of her palm, trying to contain her enthusiasm and still staining his sheets with her juices. His right palm slides down her waist, caresses her hip and thigh, then his digits sink into her. He croons feeling her wetness, her readiness for him.  
>He grasps her by her waist, lifts her from her spot. His warm palm sears into the skin of back, pushing her down. Thrill blooms in her stomach when she realizes what's about to happen. She looks at him over her shoulder expectedly. Her uncertainties are unfounded; he is not willing to tease her any longer –in one swift motion; he drives his cock into her. He grits her teeth as her heat, her inner walls sucking him in. He can plainly feel her arousal leaking onto him, and the fact dissolves his composure pretty quickly. He starts thrusting into her, his face gnarled by animalistic grimace, his grip tightening around her middle half. She begins to push back meeting his strokes, wiggling her hips, wanting more of him, more of his length. She finds his uncontrollable reactions deeply arousing, maybe because he's fucking her from behind while she's on her fours, so their current position only maximizes the forbidden nature of their coitus.<p>

"What do you want, Hayley?" he whispers. His voice trembles from restrain.  
>"Harder"<br>"And your wish shall be granted"  
>Thrusts of his cock become more forceful, demanding. Wanting to escalate her growing climax, he directs his fingers to her clit.<br>''Fuck'' she wails  
>"Fuck"<br>She erupts writhing, whilst he squeezes her clit. Few moments later, he follows her shooting his cum into depth of her cunt. 


	2. Chapter 2

You can send your smut requests to my tumblr klaus-hayley-hybrids or message me (warning! I don't write bdsm smut).

Reviews and comments are welcome!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>She places her knees on the both sides of his head, looking down on him, spotting a mischievous grin that stretches his lips immediately, once he taps into her motives.<p>

"Make your mouth useful" she commands, weaving her fingers into his hair. Her assertive voice and palpable aggressiveness snaps something in him. His nostrils flare and his lips drop ajar for a moment, but he collects himself quickly, adjusting himself to the tone of their game she tries to initiate.

"I didn't quite catch it, love. What is it that you want?" he asks innocently, although his teasing makes her eyes roll in frustration.

"Eat me out" she orders, twisting his curls in her grasp slightly.

"With pleasure, Little Wolf" he rasps, traveling his forefinger up across her left thigh and tracing the edge of her underwear. There's a wet spot forming on the front clad of her undergarments , revealing her excitement which spurns on his own arousal. He watches her with darkened dilated pupils, drinking her in, euphoric desire to make her squirm under his touch shooting through his nerve pathways. With a sudden swift move he grasps her hips and brings her pelvis closer to his greedy mouth.

His tongue digs into her folds through a transparent fabric of her knickers , not giving her enough stimulus to get her off, but rather forcing her to balance on a thin blade of sexual frustration. He strokes her lightly, wetting her panties with plump lips of his in the manner that makes her consider taking matters in her own hands and riding his face right there and then. Nevertheless, his grip on her is firm and steady, immobilizing her completely, so she has no other options, but to roll along with his intentions, despite the fact a slow pace, he is setting, irks her immensely.

She might not be pleased with his teasing, however he enjoys himself immeasurably, drawing intricate patterns on her cloth covered core, caressing her sensitive flesh with his skillful tongue. Soon enough, her wetness is drenching her underwear and he grows impatient himself, wanting to feel her bare skin, so he tugs on her knickers until they rip at the seams.

She hisses when his sinful mouth makes contact with her labia, tonguing deeply into her cunt, sucking and lapping relentlessly, making her the curve of her spine arch in pleasure. Her upper half is obscured by a shirt she is wearing and his hand instinctively crawls under the fabric, gently and sensually palming her breast, as she leans into his touch.

Seeking to coax more reactions out of her, his lips find her clit and wrap themselves around it, sucking and tugging, ripping a soft huff out of her lungs. Her legs quiver –he is that good with his mouth, slithering his tongue along her slit and then returning to knot of nerves , turning knees into trembling mess.

His efforts are rewarded with a flood of her juices which drip down his chin whilst he greedily gathers her cum with his tongue, savoring her taste, drilling deeper into her hole for more.

He is positively unapologetic about his sexual preferences, his insatiable need for control, even though he can hardly bind her free spirit, he would never dare, in the moments like this when she writhes above him , he derives satisfaction from an illusion. He is full of desperation to channel his lust into her, to make her crave him just like he craves her. Although, she is a complete opposite of the girls that usually attract his attention (meek, submissive, _full of light_), somehow she manages to worm under his skin, deeper than anyone else, in spite of constant blasts to his ego and her razor-sharp tongue which knows how to wound with clinical preciseness . However, right at the moment he doesn't care about how their relationship suddenly went from parental duties to savage fucking. Their sex tends to happen in the most inappropriate places, just like when he fingered her in a living room while her oblivious husband was a room away, making a call. He can't stand a thought of sharing her, especially with a despicable man like Jackson, so he tries to humiliate him as often as possible: his lips linger a little to longer on her cheek and oh so close to her lips, his caress on her wrist seems to be too intimate for people who _simply share a child. _Of course, his misbehaviors and jealous tantrums anger Hayley, but he can't help himself, he wants her spouse's head on a spike for completely different reasons than his original rationale.

He lets his grudge bolster a tireless dancing of his tongue against her trembling flesh, painting her cunt with generous wide strokes, making her choke on profanities that slip through her clenched teeth.

She drives her nails into his scalp, perhaps to hold on to something palpable or in order to punish him, while he drags her into an uncontrollable state, still denying her release. She suspects his expertise in giving head comes with hundreds of years worth experience and a long list of seduced women, although her thoughts don't stay any longer on the matter, her mind swirling around her physical needs.

"Fuck" she shrieks after a particularly good rub of his tongue on her clit.

"Klaus, stop teasing me" she pants.

Following her request, he jams two fingers inside of her immediately. She is lose and unbearably warm around his digits. A mere idea of her high state of arousal sends jolts of excitement to his cock and he grunts against her, adding a third finger to the combination of two digits in the midst of stroking a bundle of nerve endings at the top of vulva. He curls his long thin fingers tapping an engorged spot on the front wall of her vagina which forces her thighs to quake. She bites her lip in order to keep her whimpers quite, not giving him any satisfaction, though he has already found out what makes her tick. Her stubbornness is nothing more, but a wishful thinking and reluctance to face the truce.

All she can think about are exquisite ways in which his full lips move. Her control is slipping away, her hips start to roll on their own accord until she is shamelessly humping his pretty face. He only chuckles at her impatience, bringing her even closer, his left palm splayed widely across her ass, whilst the other plays with her cunt, her juices running down his fingers.

As she shatters above him, he flips her on her back and collects his rewards, lapping her clean. She flinches slightly, too sensitive for his eagerness. She grips his locks and brings him closer , pushing her tongue inside his mouth, tasting her own bitterness.

He is wearing to much clothes for her liking. She tugs on his Hanley, breaking their kiss, helping him to take the jumper off, then her hands fly to his jeans, unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He wriggles out his underwear and it joins the pile on the floor. He crawls atop of her, attacking her lips instantly as if she's a prey and he's intending to feed on her, at least his unpredictable movements give her this impression. Nonetheless, he's completely forgetting she's no passive kill for him to feast upon, although she recognizes his constant need for infixing dominance, she's not the one he could impose it on to. She used his weak spot once, manipulated him into having sex with her, seduced him with her words, however she never uses the same card twice.

She manages to sneak from his grasp, exploiting her new-found hybrid abilities, leaving him stupefied.

"And where do you think you're going, love?" he asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just planning to return you a favor" she says, placing a steady hand on his chest, sinking lower, grazing skin above his clavicle with her blunt teeth. She has discovered his thing for bites just a few weeks ago, though she kept her mouth shut about it, waiting for the right opportunity. Perhaps, he has never tried it before, has never been on the receiving end, yet alone bitten by another hybrid like him, thus when her fangs pierce his skin, she feels him tense, as if she has opened a Pandora box. She knows how reserved he is about his weaknesses, just because too many times they have been used against him, but this one is so insignificant in her head. He shudders ,as her sharp teeth leave long bloody tracks which heal almost instantly. Between scraps of her teeth, she watches his chest rise and fall in an uneven rhythm, his face captured by a wild expression. He hunts these heightened moments, often torn by the opposite poles, unable to find a middle ground, he is a living epitome of blazing hot intensity that burns everything on its way. She finds herself being strangely drawn to this lethal absence of undertones. Contemplating his deadly charisma, she slides straight to his protruding hip bones, marking his skin, when his palms tangle themselves in her dark hair.

It's not hard to figure out where he wants her to head next. Luckily for him, his urges seems to align with her plans .

She grasps his cock, stroking him lightly with her fingertips, teasing him with wisps of touch. She can nearly feel his demanding gaze upon her, but ignores it. She traces the underside of his erection with a her tongue, takes the crown into her mouth, wondering about his self-restrain and an inevitable moment , when it all becomes too much for him.

His fingers coil in her hair , trying to give her a message -he's in no mood for playing. His arrogance amuses her greatly. Even now he strives to have an upper hand in this.

He has a rather impressive equipment, though it doesn't change a fact she intends to wreck him completely. Her stubbornness matches his temper, she doesn't budge to engulf him wholly, feeling him hit the back of her throat. She can already detect a slight tremor that seizes his abdominal muscles, although she keeps her mouth still, just testing him.

When she starts bobbing her head up and down, she hears him release a small gasp. True power lies outside the bedroom when she leads her pack, when she fights their enemies and wins battles with her wit and fearlessness. Nevertheless, she extracts gratification from seeing him like this, his cool disguise cracking.

She releases his prick from confines of her warm lips with an obscene sound, observing pre-cum leak down his shaft, his rod twitching in her grasp.

He clenches his jaws -her tactics seem to get better of him, although his willpower surpasses self-control of any mortal man, he can't resist tilting his pelvis upwards when her hot mouth yet again descends on him. His futile efforts to speed the pace are cut short with her firm clasp on his hips.

He exhales his frustration, tilting his head back.

Unexpectedly she increases her ministrations, sucking him firmly, stroking him with her tongue, feeling his shaft hardening under swirls and caresses. She knows he's not that far behind his climax, so she slows down, letting his increasing pleasure subside and die out, only for her to start it all over again.

"Bloody hell" he groans, his hands tossing in a gesture full of exasperation. She looks at him, peaking from a dark curtain of her hair, lips wrapped tightly around his dick – a sight which arouses him even more.

When another wave comes, she releases his hips and allows him to drive his erection down her throat, exploding finally. She swallows his seed, licking her lips and giving a soft peck on his hipbone, before retreating into a bathroom.

She steps into the shower quickly turning on the water and washing her hair, shaking off post-coital haze. Her defenses and mental tricks begin to shake and crumble down, when steam hits her skin. As much as she struggles to remain cynical and detached, guilt paralyzes her like a deadly venom spreading through her neurons. She wishes she didn't care about Jackson, she wishes she could screw Klaus without feeling like a traitor and a filthy wench. Still she is affected by her own choices and selfish lust.

She is in the midst of self-loathing and mental flagellation, when his hands squeeze her waist and his figure envelops her in its heat. He presses his body tightly against hers, his lips grazing her neck. An urge to push him away, to resist his advances grows strong in her, she nearly circles his wrists with her fingers and pushes them away from her torso. Almost.

"You tend to run away so quickly, Little Wolf, but the thing is – I'm not finished with you" he exhales into her ear, turning her around, pushing her into the wall. Her long legs lock themselves around the small of his back, their stomachs touching, whilst she is trying to secure her position, to find a point of stability. He helps her by grasping her ass and lifting her up, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

After she adjusts herself against a slippery wall, he shoves his tongue right into her mouth. She marvels at the softness of his lips. Everything about him sharp and edgy : his bonny fingers, protruding ribs, long limbs, thinness of his frame, however his mouth somehow remains pouty and gentle, even when his kisses turn aggressive and demanding over time.

She is squeezed between him and a hard surface allows herself to relax for a few minutes, absorbing his caresses. Then he rolls his hips and thrusts into her, clenching her hips in a vice-like grip, completely immobilizing her lower half. She realizes his need to snatch some control after she has succeeded to wrench him, thus she decides to play along and let him lead.

They doesn't kiss, but he glues his eyes to hers, whilst slowly pushing his cock in and out of her. It feels as if he's entrapping her with her with his heavy stare. Strangely enough, his gaze arouses her even more than his actions or perhaps it's combination of the two.

He places his thumb on her clit, making her pelvis jump slightly because of the suddenness of the contact.

"Does your petty impotent husband leave you like this, all wanton, sweaty and _wet_?" He presses her knot of nerves into her pubic bone causing her thighs to shake violently.

"Or do you get wet only for me?" His voice is laced with possessiveness and lust, his pupils boring into hers.

She bites her lip involuntary, despite her best efforts not to reveal the effect of his words.

He smirks, seeing her true reaction bleeding through restrain.

"I am right then. Your husband can't satisfy your needs, can he? Don't worry, love, I'll take care of you"

He starts flicking her clit faster in time with an increasing rhythm of his hips. Under his intense ministrations she unravels rather quickly, her chest flushing and her mouth dropping ajar. He kisses her tenderly this time, still hard inside of her. Not breaking their contact, he carries her into his bedroom and lays her on his bed, turns her on her stomach.

He looms over her, drinking in graceful lines of her back, running his palm along her spine, relishing the feeling of her skin, before parting her thighs and entering her from behind.

She bites pillow in order to suppress her moans on the point of him fucking her the way she likes – hard and fast, shagging her with a mad pace that would be uncomfortable if she wasn't extremely wet already, her arousal dripping on her thighs and staining white linen.

"Ughh, ahhh" she groans as he repeatedly hits sensitive spot, triggering her walls to flutter around his cock. She climaxes at least three times in a matter of minutes and he has only started.

He smiles at her wolfishly, even though she can't see his carnal expression, he takes pleasure from knowledge he can make her cum as many times as he pleases. Some poor wolf is no match to him, especially in this. In fact, he suspects Hayley's pathetic spouse has never laid his muddy hands on her which strokes his ego immensely, and frankly enough he doesn't know how he would react if he was wrong all together. In truth he tolerates Jackson in his house to degrade him daily in subtle ways and eventually take everything from him: his army, his life, Hayley.

His smugness triples in size when he sees her writhe under him and he can't help himself , but to push harsher into her cunt, gaining speed, though he has not intent to be rough with her or hurt her in some way. He would never forgive himself if he made her suffer physically or mentally when she trusted him the most, including moments of intimacy, although not in thousand years he would verbalize his concern.

"Oh, god" she moans, sinking her teeth in her palm, trashing beneath him, swaying and pushing back her hips salaciously. Her groans at her enthusiasm and a sensual tilt of her pelvis, lifting her middle half slightly, thus he can sneak his hand between her legs , rub and twist her clit –a trick he applies often, because he's versed in female anatomy and has memorized exact pattern which turns her into a wild trembling mess.

The heat radiating from his skin, an uncontrollable dance of his digits on her clit and his thick shaft moving in and out of her, unleashes her climax.

Watching her tense and shudder , seeing his cock sliding covered in her excessive wetness ,which rushes out of her on the sheets , ends him, too, forcing him orgasm violently with a broken cry. The thought of impregnating her again flashes through his mind and makes his climax somehow even sweater.

He rolls on his back, uttering hoarsely " You should tell him or I'll inform him myself"


	3. Chapter 3

After the ceremony he is surprised to find her frivolously splayed on his bed. "What are doing here?" His words come out more startled than he intends them to be. "Well, I figured out since we are married.." she trails, her hand soothing the linen. "I can't offer you comfort, I'm nota good shoulder for you to cry on " he says dryly, hoping his hostility will be enough to drive her away. However, she seems unaffected by his words. "Do you actually think I want to sleep with you because I'm emotionally compromised?" Part of his suspicions are true and she clenches her teeth at her weakness and neediness, idiotic transparency of her sentiments. Nevertheless, she jumps to her feet and approaches him boldly despite a clear distaste on his face. "You're grieving, Jackson is dead and now you are simply seeking anesthesia for your condition" It always has been like this between them – words flying like daggers, cruel revelations. "Were you also seeking anesthesia, when you showed your tongue into my mouth in the clearing two days ago?" Blush creeps onto his sharp cheekbones – she reasons its cause is not embarrassment, but, unsurprisingly, rage. There is nothing that irks him more than remnants of his humanity being rubbed into his face. He fancies himself as someone who remains above desires and attachments, whose mind can be clouded by sentimental nonsense. And yet he's standing in the middle of his bedroom, in the midst of a storm which her proximity unleashes in him.

"Leave the room, please" Modest resources of his tolerance are quickly drained by her stubborn and provocative behavior, as he finds himself on the verge of snapping her neck again.

"What you are playing at, Hayley?"

"Who says I am playing?" She grasps his shoulder, making him freeze on the spot. Her touch simultaneously paralyzes him and sends currents of acute sensations, biting through his muscles right into his bones. Nonetheless, his stupor is deemed to be short-lived, since he quickly regains his composure and tries a different approach.

"Don't tempt me, Little Wolf" He hopes she would back off, crushed by reality, remembering the monster she wants to lure with her siren eyes, returning to her natural state of repulsion that always prevailed, in spite of considerable shift in their relationship.

"You should have learned I'm not afraid of you, so do your worst" she whispers into his ear, pushing her body into his with such force and determination that he shakes slightly, nearly losing his balance. He almost hears the mechanisms of his caution being dismantled one by one, whilst a wholly different essence takes over him. He drinks lust that leaks through her hooded eyes, lets himself being enticed by a sweet promise of acceptance, even if it survives a single night and dies in the morning. He hungrily traps her lips with one of his own, cupping the back of her head with his left palm, whilst his right hand moves slowly down her spine and,after reaching her ass, molds her buttocks boldly.

She fancies his condor, his aggressive vigor, clearly enjoying his fingers on her behind, squeezing her taunt flesh, driving her into him. Frankly, taking in account. She expects her mouth to be bruised and swollen the next morning and she returns him favor, sinking her teeth into his lower lip harshly, making him release a helpless broken whimper, although he doesn't stop caressing her hips and twirling strands of her hair around his digits.

He grows more impatient with every minute and starts unzipping her jeans, tugging them down her thighs, however, she doesn't let him finish his task and forces him to sit on the bed, her hands grasping his shoulders. He looks at her from below, pupils – blown -wide bullet holes on his face sucking in her image. He licks his lips subconsciously, observing her, as she strips off her clothes, willing himself not to intervene, despite his strong urge to do so. He decides to follow her rules for a while, feeling curious about her further actions, thus, when she twists her body to straddle him, a crooked pleased smile momentary flashes on his face, only to be replaced by a feral mask.

As soon as she adjusts herself on his lap, his palm lock around her hips, kneading firm muscles under porcelain skin. She makes attempt to capture his mouth, however, he angles his head, avoiding her, places his lips under her jaw, tracing the elegant line of her neck. Slowly inching towards her breasts, covered by translucent lacy material, he sticks his tongue out to taste a tender patch between her leaves wet trails on her flesh, making a route towards her right nipple, eventually wrapping his lips around it, sucking it into the cavern of his mouth. She responds with a hiss, claws at the nape of his head. She is usually not the one to spill complements, nonetheless, she must admit he doesn't lack skill when it comes to sex. On the contrary, he manipulates her body well, quickly uncovering her soft spots. He adds teeth to the combo of his tongue and lips, applying just the right amount of pressure to make her sensory receptors come to life, her nipple tingle. Even though, caresses of his mouth are masterful and precise, her arousal surges at the sight of his expression, raw and open, lustful. For a moment their eyes meet. With his mouth still sucking on a hardened apex of her breast, he gazes at her darkly, making sure she gets his ,he's going to indulge her, like a fine vine,unravel her slowly, make her want to crawl out of her skin, using his teeth , tongue and fingers, until her knees are trembling and her wetness runs down her glistening thighs. Then, when she shivering from countless climaxes he has yanked out of her, he is going to shag her hard and good. He grins wickedly at different scenarios running through his head, when she suddenly raises her hips and grinds into him, tearing a shocked gasp from his lips, which is muffled by her flesh.

She rubs herself against his prominent bulge, a rough fabric teasing her cunt, as she wreathes trying to increase friction, to get herself off. Her visible eagerness feeds his arousal. His nostrils flare, his mouth drops open and he leans back slightly, leaving his duties, to watch her ride his pinned cock, grunting from the contact their bodies make. Nevertheless, his voyeuristic moment doesn't last , as she guides his head back to her breast and he can hardly object, licking her left nipple through a thin cloth, covering it in his saliva. He thinks about feeling her bare flesh, thus one of his hands unclasp and takes off her bra, whilst the other slithers under the fabric of her thong. He kisses her breastbone, nimbles at her skin gently, whilst she longs for his fingers deep inside of her and keeps guessing when he stops taunting her. Of course, she will never reveal her need to him, never give him satisfaction of knowing that he fills her with an uncontrollable , she takes an initiative, and quickly unzips his jeans and pulls his erection from his underwear, before he has time to react. She gives him a few firm strokes, before resuming her initial position. He doesn't stop her, even though the lacy fabric sliding against cock and a mere fact that there's only a thin layer between them makes his jaw go slack. For a few minutes he lets her drag him into a torturous teasing, which causes him to feel ever crease between her legs and ,frankly,robs him of any self-control he has left. He greets his teeth at her juices dripping on his shaft and almost catches himself teetering over the edge, but restrains himself and slides her panties aside to circle her clit. She starts panting immediately which gives a power kick to his ego. Despite her attempts to break their eye contact, to look away, (she can hardly endure his intensive gaze) he doesn't let her escape him. He wants to memorize every nervous bite of her lip, every twitch of her mouth and anxious darting of her pupils, whereas she fails to untangle herself from his glare. Her climax is approaching rapidly, he can see carotid artery pounding under thin skin, her arousal trickles down the upper parts of her legs and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to push her on her back and take her, pouring all his wild passion into her. She feels searing hot sliding against his erection and he desperately clenches his jaw in order to remain focused on her pleasure. Luckily for him she comes undone quickly, cutting short his torture, releasing a sharp breath.

He immediately places her on soft sheets, crawls atop of her.

" Such a naughty Little Wolf you are", he mumbles against her neck. 

"I bet-tasty, , I should eat you up", he purrs, his lips traveling down her torso. She considers stopping him, feeling too sensitive for his ministrations, however, he seems to keep in mind her resent climax and doesn't test her limits, giving appreciation to her stomach and then switching to her tentatively licks there, tasting her cum, sneaking his tongue tantalizingly close to her core, but never quite reaching it. He has right where he wants her to be, already hot and wiggling impatiently, thus he grabs her ankles and spreads her open, eyeing her slick folds.

He gazes at her wet sex, his tongue running over his parted lips subconsciously, giving out his true desires. He clutches her legs and dives into her heat without a warning, acting upon his wolfish instincts, knocking the air out of her lungs. . His unpredictability and his wild nature manage to throw her out of balance every time she thinks she knows him well: one minute he is sitting , nailing her to the bed with his heavy stare, the next – he feverishly covering her groin with kisses.

In truth, he deliberately seeks to provoke her, to drive her to the edge in order to get extract pure and raw reactions out of her, to have her screaming obscenities .He starts lazily trailing his tongue along her slit, teasing her, making her tilt her pelvis so that she could get his head closer, but as soon as she pushes her gushing cunt into his face he immediately stops. She has none of his attempts to initiate power games and throws her legs over his shoulders keeping him place. Amused, he chuckles at her boldness, though he can't say he's entirely surprised, considering she's an alfa, just like him. In some ways her apparent desperation tickles his ego, however he still refuses to move, his breath wavering over her dripping labia.

She hates his manipulations, his insatiable need for control, the fact that even in the moments of intimacy he is rearranging figures on a chess she tries to squirm out of his tight grasp, causing him to grip her more firmly. He throws at glance at her annoyed expression, an arrogant smirk twisting his features.

" You know, I'll make you pay for it", she threatens, however insults die on her tongue, when he touches her, taking her folds into his mouth making her arch her back from sharp and sudden pleasure. Her legs close around his shoulders, squeezing his muscles. He can't hold himself from grinning, his pride bursting from seeing her all sweaty and trembling. He laps at her hungrily, watching her reactions, rolling his tongue against her clit, pushing deeper into her heat. Her juices coat his lips, dribble down his chin, sending surges of excitement to his groin.

Blindly her hands find his head locking him in place, tugging on his dirty-blond curls. Her hips shoot from bed covers to meet his skillful mouth, trying to maximize their gladly complies, liking her cunt more vigorously, jamming two fingers into her vagina with a slight scissoring motion.

"Fuck, ahh", her body tosses back and forth, her lower limbs wrap around his back tightly, whilst her torso writhes, as if trying to escape him.

"Shit, uhhh. Mhmm", she chews on her lips in order to suppress her moans. He finds her groans deeply arousing and he has to keep his urges on a leash just to avoid cumming right there and then.

He can't say her excitement is unexpected and it has a little to do with his expertise in sex. To put it short, apparently, Jackson and Hayley were having trouble with their intimate life and eventually, after few fruitless attempts to fix it stopped trying. The revelation left Klaus leering manically. He accidentally overheard their conversation and had to put all of his efforts into maintaining calm demeanor, while strolling into the room, where their unfortunate interaction took place. He was pretty sure it was all Jackson's fault and his lack of technique or ,perhaps, laziness and selfishness, too. "Vanilla", Klaus concluded, giving his rival a menacing grin.

Keeping his superiority over the deceased husband in mind, he all too happy to give her a proper royal treatment she deserves. As a true hedonist, he takes his time, whilst eating her out, enjoying the process, exploring her thoroughly . He learns that she likes her clit to be stroked in a clockwise fashion, also sucked, so he uses this trick against her. No surprise, he successes to undo her at least six times, so that her knees are trembling and she is literally forced to squirm away from his relentless mouth.

"Have I pleased you, milady?" he asks, his blunt teeth grazing her shoulder. His need for constant reaffirmation of his excellence literally in everything, irks her, thus she doesn't give him satisfaction of wording her appreciation. She kisses him instead.

"What we gonna do about that?" she kroons, running her finger along the underside of his leaking cock.

"I'm sure you have some bright suggestions", he smirks. Frankly, he likes her crudeness and direct approach, when it comes to sex.

She doesn't make him wait any longer, impaling herself on his length. She places her hands on his chest, but he has some different ideas swirling in his mind, as he rises into a sitting position. He pulls on her ass, almost lifting her off him, palming her behind greedily. She gasps into his half-opened mouth, whilst his palm spider back to the curve of her spine to dig into her waist.

They are perfect fit, it's ridiculous how good it feels, she thinks, as inches between their faces rapidly disappear and she pushes a keen tongue into his mouth. Maybe, a secret lies in the tension which cracks between them all too often. Honestly, she has never experienced anything quite like this, even with Elijah. She can't pinpoint the emotion, which is a mixture of lust and something entirely new to her. She has never felt so elated and aroused at the same time, wanting to fuck his brains out.

He gives her few long deep strokes, before changing his tactics again. He leans forward, forcing her to lie on her back. She locks her legs behind his back just as he lifts her hips from the surface of the bed and starts driving his cock into her with enviable virility, still keeping an even rhythm. The pace he sets makes her curve her spine even more, offering him a tantalizing view of her upper half and throat. He can't keep himself from taking her nipple into his mouth, engulfing it with his full lips and teasing her peak with a tip of his tongue. She is unbearably hot and slick which leaves him howling mentally and he isn't sure if he could keep on suppressing all sorts of grunting and whining sounds, coming from his ajar mouth. Furthermore, it doesn't help that her shins squeeze him with such vigor that at times he struggles to breathe.

Part of him wants to drag their coitus out, to torture her a bit and hear her beg for release. Nevertheless, he also yearns to see her shatter around him, to feel an orgasm ripple through her and her walls clench around his erection. In the end, his greediness outweighs his manipulative tendencies. His fingers instantly move to her clit, drawing firm circles, whilst he watches her with a feral expression. She is close to coming, biting on her lower lip – a sight which always gets him going.

"Come for me, love", he whispers seductively, licking her neck, waiting for her to let go.

"Give it to me, squeeze my cock", he exhales into her ear.

It seems he has discovered her weakness, because his dirty talking quickly finishes what he has started minutes ago, so he uses his new-found leverage, as soon as a post-orgasmic hue, clouding her gaze, dissolves.

"I've been waiting for this far too long, hence I going to shag you into this bed and you won't be leaving until you' re properly fucked", he says, pressing her knees into her chest and bending her in half.

His bold use of words shocks her at first, but she recovers in matter of seconds.

" To be honest, I've missed your many talents", she slides her index finger up his arm, tracking a prominent vein that pops through his pale skin.

"Your hands, your lips, your prick", she trails.

"So many compliments from you, Little Wolf. Have you been thinking about me?" he dares her in time with his thrusts. He keeps guessing if she will actually bless him with another crude remark of hers or remain silent. They are heading towards a dangerous territory of admitting attractions, something quite personal, and they are both not fond of exposing themselves to the gaze of another.

"Sometimes. With my hand down my pants"

This captures his attention.

"Tell me", he pants.

" What exactly do you want to hear?" she taunts him mercilessly, enjoying her pauses, grasping his necklaces, as if keeping him on a leash.

"Well, if looking for any details, I would usually fantasize about you sneaking into the kitchen and getting behind me. In my head you would first slide your palm to the front of my jeans and stroke me through denim" – her voice breaks, as he fucks her with an urgent strive, completely losing his initial steady pace – "And then you push your fingers past the waistband of my pants…into my panties…"

She doesn't get to finish her verbalizing her fantasy to him, because he invades her mouth with one of his own, kissing her fiercely. She beats him at the game he has initiated, his body suddenly going taunt. He spills into her, releasing a strangled cry, dragging her with him.

Suprisingly, she stays until the morning, not following her usual post-coital instinct to run

He thinks, they must have some sort of connection.


End file.
